What the future brings
by totem
Summary: Prue's 24...she has a great guy, a great family and one great big secerate how will he father take it? Victor, Patty are alive and they have alot to deal with When Prue visits for CHRISTMAS. AndyPrue all the way - we also see how the others r dealing
1. Default Chapter

**---What the future brings---**

**---By Totem---**

**Saturday 23rd December 2004**

Andy put his arms around her, he was sat on the end of the sofa and she was sat next to him with her back against him and her feet pulled up close to her chest. Prue was tense and he knew this. Leaning forward her pressed his lips against her neck she moved her head to the side and lent back, "It's okay" He whispered, feeling his cool breath on the back of her neck calmed her. He felt this and kissed her neck again this time his lips lingered there for a longer time. "Everything will be okay" He told her again, pulling her closer now resting his head on her shoulder kissing her neck again, now the side of her neck though. Prue just lay there, in his arms on the sofa in there apartment.

He kept telling her that it would be okay. How? She was not prepared to be a mother, not ready to be a mother. Yet she was now, here sat on the sofa in the arms of the only man that she had ever truly loved trying to come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant, having his child, Their child. She wanted to say something but had no idea what to say. She was scared, she was so very scared.

The fire in front of them was crackling away, and all Prue could do was look into it. She felt Andy put his hand under her shirt and rub his hand on her stomach. Prue was not able to speak or, even react to his actions. "What are you thinking?" He asked, she knew he was going to but she still did not have an answer.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm...in shock right now" She admitted.

Andy just kissed her neck again as this seemed to calm her, "Are you still tired?" He asked Prue nodded her head in conformation. Today she had not felt well at all, so Andy - because of the kind of guy he is – took a day off work and took Prue to the doctors. That was where they found out the reason for Prue's sudden sickness; it was that she was pregnant. "Well baby how about you go and lie down in the bedroom and I'll get you something to drink"

"I don't want a drink. Can you just come and lie down with me?" She sounded so lost and confused; shock was still a big part of this.

"Sure" Andy smiled, he stood up and helped Prue to her feet, she was weak so he put his arm around her and she fell into his chest as he escorted her to the bed room. Prue put her arms into his chest and he wrapped his around her. "Come on honey"

She complied and she soon found herself lay on the bed and Andy next to her, he had one arm under her back pulling her onto his chest and the other on her stomach again. "You are going to be okay, we are going to be okay baby" Andy reassured her. Prue just nodded. She hoped and prayed that what Andy was saying was true. But nothing at this moment in time could have extinguished all of her fears and emotional turmoil.

-----------------------------

Andy awoke from deep slumber by the sound of his Pager going off. Both he and Prue awoke and he turned over moving his arms off Prue and leaning over taking the flashing, black box looked at it in the darkness. Andy read the number and sighed, "Sorry honey" He apologised

"Leave it" She spoke groggily, right now she needed her boyfriend to hold her, to be with her, to kiss her neck and whisper reassuring words. Now she knew he was going to walk out of the manor if he took this call.

"Sorry, I have to ring it in"

He lent over and kissed her on the lips, she complied she needed the comfort right now, passionately she kissed him and when he pulled back she sighed and looked into his eyes "I love you" She spoke. That was the first time since they got the news that she had been able to truly express her feelings. Andy thought that maybe the shock was wearing off.

"I love you to honey. And we are going to love this baby together." He smiled, kissing her again and putting his hand on her stomach. When he pulled back he explained, "I have to..."

Before he could finish Prue nodded, "I know" giving her one last peck on the lips he the turned and left the room. Leaving Prue in the darkness, fear, and need to have him consumed her suddenly.

"Okay look I'll be right there...just...give me some time." With that he cut the phone off and sighed, "Fuck!!" He cursed under his breath then he turned back from the living room and walked back to the bed room.

Walking in he saw her lay there, she had pulled up her legs to her and was lay looking towards where he stood in the doorway. "You have to leave" She said

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry" Moving forward he took a shirt from the chair in the corned and started to put it on, "Do you want me to call anyone over, I don't know how long I'll be? Piper or..."

Prue shook her head, "no I'll be fine"

"You sure?" he asked worried

She knew that he meant well but why couldn't he see that right now the only person that she needed was him. "Yeah" was all she said, getting up from the bed she made her way out of the room Andy sighed knowing that he had upset her. He continued to get dressed.

Prue was sat in the living room; she was too worked up to even attempt to sleep so she sat looking into the fire. Soon she felt him walk into the room...he walked over and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can" Prue just nodded her head, she was visibly upset. Andy helplessly walked out of the room filled with guilt.

-----------------------------

Prue was awoke by the sound of the door shutting, she was too tired to even sit up all of the emotion yesterday had totally warn her out. She lay there on the sofa where she had fallen to sleep with her eyes closed. She hared him enter the room and then when he came over to her he lifted her into his arms. "Andy?" She asked, sleepily.

"Shush honey...its okay" He spoke

"What's the time?" She asked, as she turned into him

"It's just gone five, come on we'll go back to bed for a while" He explained, "You feeling okay?"

"Tired" She explained, as he placed her onto the bed, he kissed he on the forehead, "Really tired"

"I know honey..." He pushed the hair out of her face then stood up, took off his shirt and trousers slipping under the covers he pulled her into him and she complied, "you sleep" He told her taking comfort in having her so close.

-----------------------------

**Sunday 24th December 2002 **

Those few hours went fast, too fast for Andy's liking, as the sun flooded through the gap in the curtains. He looked down on his girlfriend and thought she looked beautiful, he loved her and knew that he would never leave her, abandon her. He would be by her side until the end.

A few minuets passed until Prue stirred, "Andy?" She asked as she felt his hand on her cheek

"Morning honey" He smiled as he moved a stray piece of hair from her face

"Morning" She smiled as she turned to look at him from where she was lay on the bed, he was turned to face her also as they looked into each others eyes

"Sorry" He offered after a few moments off silence, "Sorry I left last night"

"Forget about it" Prue said as she lent forward and placed her lips on his softly, then pulling back, "you are here now...that's all I care about" She explained

"How are you feeling today?" He asked

"Actually a little better, thankfully" She answered smiling at him, her love. Then she turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "Are you happy? That I'm pregnant?" She asked cautiously

Andy was shocked that she even had to ask, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down upon her, "Are you kidding me, I'm more than happy." He moved his freed hand across her stomach under her shirt and smiled, "I'm really happy" He told her again.

"Good, because I'm happy too...we are going to be a family." The initial shock of been pregnant seemed to be passing...she was still filled with fear but now something else as well, Excitement.

Andy smiled as did Prue, he lent forward and pressed his lips against hers, leaning half over her he rubbed her stomach as they passionately kissed, deepening the kiss as she was pulled into his love. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she was consumed by happiness...

As Andy pulled back after a good fifteen minuets from their kiss he smiled, "I love you" he spoke as he moved a hand over her face

"I love you to." She moved one hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, "I have never been this scared in my life but I'm glad it's you that I am going to face this with" he once again planted a lengthy kiss on her lips.

This time when he pulled back he looked into Prue's deep blue eyes and asked, "Will we get to do this?"

"Do what?" she said as she stroked his chest

"when we leave for the manor today to spend time with your family, when we are there will we get to do this because I'm not sure that I can not kiss you, because I am just so happy" He explained

"We'll still get to be together" Prue answered, leaning up she kissed him quickly, "I promise"

"Are you going to tell them?" He asked, "About the baby?"

"yeah I'll tell them I mean, it's not like I can keep it from them. I'm going to get all fat and ugly" Prue explained

"You wont get ugly, any how I'll still love you" Andy explained with a smile, then the smile fell, "How do you think he'll take it? Your dad"

"What how will he handle the fact that you got his oldest daughter pregnant at the age of 24? I don't know...there is only one way to find out" Andy had a look of terror fall over him...

-----------------------------

It was now over eight hours later and that same look of terror was still in Andy's eyes as they ascended the stairs towards the manor. Prue was holding onto his hand and as they neared the top she felt as he tried to turn and pull away...

"Andy..." She said comfortingly as they got to the top, she turned to him, "Look baby" she stepped close to his chest and lent up to kiss the side of her neck, much like he had done to her last night "All last night you sat telling me it was going to okay..." She kissed him again, her lips pressed against his neck, "Now how about you take some of your own advice" Andy looked into Prue's eyes as she stepped back, and she in his, and the terror was still there. "Baby I'll protect you from my dad" She smiled

"I can not let you put yourself in danger like that. Not when my child is at risk" Andy said placing his hand over Prue's coat where her stomach was, "I'll take care of this honey...I did this, and I'll take responsibility for it"

"We did this Andy, me and you." He kissed her and then Prue took his hand, "And anyway...baby I'm not going to be any danger from my father...he'd never hurt me. You...well you on the other hand are a very different story"

Andy's eyes widened as he looked at Prue's dead serious face... "Prue?" He asked,

"Come on baby it'll be fine" She pushed open the door pulling Andy in behind her by the hand. Reluctantly he stepped into the manor and shut the door behind him...


	2. chapter 2

thanks for the reviews

part 2

As they stepped in Prue saw her sister first, her youngest sister. "Prue, Andy!" She called out. IT was funny, she was now nineteen and still Christmas made her act like a kid again. She came running over to the couple who were stood at the doorway - who were still holding hands...mostly because Prue feared that Andy would try and run for it again – Paige and Prue embraced in a fierce hug, it had been such a long time since to two of them had seen each other with Prue's new Job and Paige and college they had waited for this.

"Hay Paige" Prue spoke, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Prue" Then she let go and looked at Andy, she smiled and threw her arms around him, "Hay Dude...you been good to my sister?" She asked

"Hay Paige...always am" Andy replied and when he stepped out of Paige's hug he put his arms back around Prue.

It was then that another set of feet could be hared running in from the back garden and all the way through the kitchen, as soon as Phoebe came threw the door she changed from the running to sprinting full force towards her older sister "Prue!" She called out; Prue opened her arms and allowed Phoebe to run into them. When Phoebe hit he Prue silently thanked that Andy was stood behind her if he wasn't Prue would most certainly have fallen to the floor.

"Hay Pheebs, how you doing?" Prue asked

"Great. Really...really great...Okay I'm lying Crap until I came back to the manor and am with my family" Phoebe admitted, she turned to Andy and punched his shoulder, "Hay Dude, merry Christmas...you looking after my big sis?" Phoebe asked looking at him shiftily.

"You know I am" Andy smiled back, "It's good to see you Pheebs" 

"You too Andy"

"Hey, why don't you guys let them come in from the doorway?"

Prue looked up to see Piper her oldest younger sister walk around from the living room, She smiled as did Piper and they walked into each others open arms, "Hay Prue...you doing okay?" Piper asked

"Great...really great"

Andy watched as His girlfriend and a life long friend, greeted each other, he turned to the youngest two and pushed them playfully, "See how come you guys can't be a little gentler in your greetings? Huh?" He asked pushing Phoebe harder the second time.

As Phoebe and Paige declared a full on attack at there sisters boyfriend and childhood friend it was broken by Piper calling over. "Hey Andy, Merry Christmas" Andy stood up straight now and Paige and Phoebe stopped there attack.

"Hi Piper, Merry Christmas" He greeted as he walked to the centre of the foyer and threw his arms around Piper they hugged a little and then he stepped back, "So you treating my sister well?" She asked

"What is it with you guys, why do you think that I would treat her bad?" He asked, "I treat your sister great...don't I honey?" He looked over to Prue for some support.

Prue shrugged, "Um, well you know..."

Andy's eyes looked shocked at her "you traitor" he called out

Prue smiled and walked over hugging Andy, "Honey come on I'm only messing" He hugged her back and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry" She apologised unable to stop herself from laughing. "Where is mom and Dad?" Prue then asked Piper

"Dad's in the garden messing with the lights on the roof..." Piper then realised something, "Phoebe" She said turning to the younger sister, "weren't you holding the ladders?"

"Oh?!? Damn" She said running back through the house

Piper and Prue both rolled there eyes and then Piper continued "and mom is working on something to eat in the kitchen."

-----------------------------

"Hi mom" Prue called as she walked through

"Hi darling" Patty beamed, as she put down the wooden spoon that she had in her hand and made her way towards her oldest daughter, "I thought I hared you" she said as she pulled Prue into a tight hug, "How are you?" She asked as she stepped back, you look a bit pasty? Are you eating well?"

"Yes mom" Prue answered with a smile, looking at her boyfriend – she did look pasty maybe it's due to the spell of nausea she had before they left the apartment.

"Hi Mrs Haliwell" Andy smiled

"Oh Andy, you have known me since you were knee high to a grass hopper, and you have been going out with Prue for as long as I can remember call me mom" She scolded lightly with a loving smile giving him a hug.

"Okay merry Christmas mom" He smiled widely

The moment of calmness was broken by the sound of Victor walking back into the manor and Phoebe trailing not far behind, "Phoebe when I ask you to hold the ladders it don't mean, leave me stranded on the roof while you gallivant around and it doesn't mean rock the ladders when I'm on my way down so I fall of." He was shouting as he rubbed his arm which he must have fallen onto – As Prue watched this she had to admit she did miss the arguments and bickering that would go on between her dad and them. He was the only male in a house full of Females it proved difficult – for him anyway.

"Dad, look I'm sorry...I got dust in my eye and my balance was off..." Phoebe tried to explain

"Since when does Dust affect you're..." Victor stooped when he saw his oldest daughter stood in the kitchen "Prue" He called out

Prue smiled, "Hey Dad Merry Christmas" she beamed as she walked over and hugged him, tight.

"Merry Christmas baby" He hugged her tighter, "How are you?" He asked,

"I'm good" She answered, "Really good" – don't get things wrong here, there was no favouritism between the members of the family, between Victor and his daughters...when each of them had walked through that door he had greeted them in the same way.

Victor pulled back from Prue, and smiled at Andy, "Merry Christmas Son" He greeted as he held out his hand

"Merry Christmas Victor" Andy smiled; he was still a bit – okay, okay really worried about how victor would take the news.

"You looking after my daughter?" He asked

"Victor" Patty scolded, "Leave the boy alone"

"What I'm just making sure"

"He's looking after her great no stop pressuring the boy" – At 24 Andy still found it wired as to how when he stepped foot inside this house he became all of six again, been called son and boy...he felt guilty not having told them about the whole getting their daughter pregnant thing but Prue would tell him when the time was right.

Looking over at her boyfriend as the kitchen became a fluster of chatting and Phoebe and Victor resuming their argument she saw that he was getting worked up, so she lent across and took his hand walking out of the back door and into the garden. Once out there in the quiet she pulled him over to the side wall of the house in the dark, "Honey...you okay?" She asked

Andy wrapped his arms around her and she lent back on the wall looking up into his loving eyes, "I should be the one asking you that" He said looking at her stomach and then into her eyes. "How will he take it?" Andy asked

Prue shrugged, "I don't know" She answered truthfully, "But Andy look, all I am sure of is how much I love you and how much this baby will be loved" He lent forward kissing her, "Okay now?" She asked when they pulled back, "are you going to be able to make it threw the next few hours until we tell him?" She asked

"As long as I have you by my side Prue I can get through anything" He whispered as he once again kissed her neck.

"Come on baby we better get back" Prue said lovingly as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him then they turned and headed back towards the house.

-----------------------------

She had her head rested on his chest as he held her on his lap where he was sat in the chair in the living room. Andy held Prue close, and had one hand around her back and the other over her front resting on her stomach, her legs hanging over the arm as they sat watching television.

Piper and Paige were both on the sofa while Phoebe had taken a spot in front of the crackling fire on the floor. The lights were off and the only thing that illuminated the room was the flicker of the fire and television. Things had been like this for quite a while now, they had eaten dinner and while Patty and Victor were cleaning up after it, the rest of them had crashed in front of the television.

"So where's your guy Pheebs?" Piper broke the silence that had fell upon them

Phoebe let out a growl, and pushed her hand through her hair, "We had a fight, he took off and I haven't seen him in over twenty four hours. I think he went to a friend for Christmas" She explained

"What was the fight over?" Paige asked

"Can't remember" Phoebe admitted, "I had drunk a lot, I just remember him throwing lots of stuff around the place then, after that the door slamming"

"And you're still with the guy?" Prue asked from her place, "Phoebe..."

"Yeah I don't need the big sis gig right now. I'm giving myself a hard time" Phoebe explained

"Okay I'm not going to lecture just...watch your back" Prue left it at that

Piper decided to change focus of this convocation, "So you" She said looking at Paige, "Where's Glenn?"

Paige sighed, "Ireland, he left yesterday...see his family!"

"Oh poor you" Prue called over, "How long is he away for?"

"Two weeks. This is going to be hell" Paige complained,

"Bet he never threw a lamp at you" Phoebe mumbled looking rather pissed, why shouldn't she be? I mean she was listening to her sister's perfect guys and at the age of 20 she was yet to meet a guy that was anywhere near up to the rest of her sisters' men.

Although Prue hared it she decided to let it pass, that would create a hell of an argument that no one needed but Prue, however made a mental note to talk with Phoebe later. "What about you Piper, where is Jamie?"

"Family in New York" Piper sighed much like Paige had, "he'll be back for New Years. First Christmas together and he is three thousand miles away"

"Why didn't you go?" Phoebe asked

"What and break the Haliwell family tradition? Are you crazy?" Piper asked, "I'll just have to wait to see him"

"Oh god, however will you live?" Phoebe mocked still in her place on the floor

Piper laughed and threw a pillow at Phoebe, "Very funny"

"Well thankfully my guy is right here" Prue beamed

"Yeah, yeah" Piper mumbled

"Don't rub it in" Paige added

"Andy you ever thrown anything at Prue?" Phoebe asked mumbling under her breath

Andy kissed Prue's of quite forehead as she placed her hand on his that was on her stomach, she looked into his eyes and nodded, kissing him once on the lips she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze then stood up and Andy closed his eyes for a second Prayer before Prue spoke...

"guy I have some news..." She said to her sisters, and then she walked over and turned the light in the living room on while Andy got the television. Prue called for Victor and Patty to join them.

As they awaited the arrival of her Parents Andy joined Prue standing by the chair that they had just been sitting on, he took Prue's had to give each other the needed strength to do this.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked

"Who Died?" Paige supplied

"You're getting married?" Phoebe asked from her seat that was now next to Piper

"No none of that" Prue said, it was then Patty walked around the room, "Mom dad" Victor was following.

"What is it honey?" Patty asked

"I have something to tell you. Take a seat" The whole family were looking at Prue and Andy curiously. Patty and Victor however walked over to the chair on the other side and sat.

"We have something to tell you guys..." Prue began

Then Andy took a small step forward and continued, feeling the need to speak, "Patty, Victor I want you to know how much I love your daughter and that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt her"

Prue stepped forward and stood next to Andy, "We love each other, and...


	3. chapter 3

Thanks 4 all the reviews ... and in the first chap when i put 2002 it was a typeo it was ment to be 2004 - thanks 4 pointing that out. Heres next chap!

chapter 3

"What did she just say?" Victor asked

"Pregnant?" Phoebe asked standing up shocked,

Paige followed shortly after, "How? You? Well I know how but...How?" she shouted

"What?" Victor bellowed, "Prudence you better be kidding me"

"No Sir" Andy started

"Son, if I were you I'd get out of my sight now" Victor advised

Prue took Andy's hand tighter and pulled him into her, "No dad, I'm pregnant" Prue explained.

Victor stood up, he had fiery rage burning through him, "Andy you better get out of my sight...Prue sit down" He barked

Andy shook his head; "I'm not going anywhere" Andy was bold in stating this. Any one in the right mind would have turned and flea from the guy in front of him. He put his arm around Prue's waist and stood a little in front of her as protection. Under normal circumstances he knew that Victor would never hit Prue but this was far from a normal everyday argument.

"Mom say something?" Prue asked as she looked at her stunned mother

Patty was in shock, "I...I don't know what to say Prue"

"I can't believe this" Phoebe managed to murmur. Prue looked at her and then looked to where Piper was still sat, in the same spot in a state of shock, not moved, not spoken just there.

Prue pushed her hand through her hair, "I know this isn't what you wanted, it wasn't planned it just, sort of..."

"PRUDENCE..." Victor growled, "If you say happened I swear to god I will, I'll...Things like this don't just happen. I knew I should never have let you girls move out, this was inevitable. This happened because you two...you couldn't keep your pants on." Victor looked at where the younger three were sat; "You three go get out of here while I sort HER out" Paige, Phoebe and Piper all left the room one after the other. The younger two first and the Piper after, she had just looked at Prue still in shock a moment longer.

"Dad I..." Prue started as soon as they had left

"Victor Patty... look I know this isn't what you wanted but...I'll look after Prue and the baby. I promise I will not leave them. Look we are not kids, we both have great Jobs and a home. We can do this" He explained

"Son take a seat" Victors voice was calm, way too calm. Andy looked at him, "I said sit both of you" He now growled.

After a few moments they did this, they took a seat and victor took a seat across from them along with Patty. "Andy you are right, you are not a kid...both of you are 24 and well able to talk and think like reasonable adults. So we are going to talk like adults" He explained

"Prue I'm very disappointed in you" Disappointment, well at least it was something. Prue was unsure of when her mother would speak.

"Mom, I'm not going to apologise" Prue explained, "I'm not sorry that I'm having this baby. Maybe I'm sorry that it's happening so soon but, well, it will not stop how much I will love it and how I feel about Andy"

Patty stood to her feet, "When did you find out?" She asked in a calm voice

"Yesterday" Prue answered, "I was really sick and Andy took the day off work to take me to the doctors...they told us there"

Patty just nodded, "Okay...so yesterday!" She repeated as if sorting this out in her own head.

Andy took Prue's hand in his and held it on her lap, "we didn't want to tell you over the Phone" Andy explained

"So you never took the easy option out?" Victor shot, "I am not happy about this Prue! Not at all" Victor spoke, Prue was about to say something but he put up his hand, "One thing that I do appreciate is the openness, that you never hid this from us that has shown great courage and maturity from both of you"

"Right now I think that we are all a little emotional and angry to have convocation about this...Just give myself and your father some time and we'll talk later" Prue just nodded, and stood first. Andy followed.

Just as they were about to walk from the room Andy spoke, "Victor, Patty...I'm sorry...sorry that we have obviously hurt you but...I just want you to know that it was not intentional" With them the last spoken words Andy turned and walked to where Prue was stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She turned to him and hugged him tight he returned the hug, "I love you" She whispered

"I love you too Prue, you and the baby" Andy spoke, "Thank you"

"For what?" She asked

"For loving me" He answered.

-----------------------------

Prue and Andy walked hand in Hand out to the garden, surprised to find it empty they walked over to the far end of the garden where Andy put his coat on the floor and they both took a seat on it.

"I meant it you know" Prue finally spoke

"Meant what?" He asked

"That I'm not sorry. I mean I'm a lot of things but I'm not sorry about the baby"

"What are you then, how do you feel?"

"Terrified, a little lost, confused, emotional, queasy and overjoyed. I'm really scared" She repeated and she lent into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he made sure that she felt safe before speaking.

"I'm scared too Prue, but we can do it...I'll be with you through it all okay? We can do this together"

-----------------------------

"Victor calm down" Patty asked, as she watched her husband pace the room

"Patty, our daughter is having a child...A BABY? How can I calm down. Your lucky I never punched that guys lights out. I still might" Victor spat

Patty was instantly on her feet, "You will do nothing like that. Andy has been good to Prue, he as done nothing to hurt her"

"Hurt her, he got her pregnant for Christ's sake, she was just getting a life together, a great job a carer. And now she's got a kid"

"Well look I do not like this myself, I mean, that she is having a child so young, but look would you rather that it was with a guy we barely knew, that you didn't like or trust or with Andy?"

"Right now I'm not liking Andy very much, she's our baby Patty"

"No Prue is not a baby, or a child Victor. They have come to us and admitted this...they have bravely spoken to us both and explained it all and ...she didn't wait a long time either. She came here the day after she found out. We have to support them in this. She'll be scared and frightened and all I know is that I don't want our child to go through what we went through"

"That is exactly why I did not want this...When we had Prue we were not much older...and because we were not married both our families practically abandoned us. We fought through it and I remember all of the times we needed support and it was not there"

"I will not put our child through that Victor"

"AND I WOULD?" He shouted, Patty didn't mean it like it came out, both he and herself knew that though. Victor was just angry and upset. "Sorry" He offered, "It's just...a shock"

"Well look, what do you want to do, it's your call. As long as you promise me that you do not through them out and we are going to support them how do you want to take it?"

Victor walked over to the side cabinet and lifted up the photo, of his oldest daughter as a child, he took a deep breath...

"I know exactly how we sort this" He mumbled...

-----------------------------

Andy and Prue walked back up to the house after a good half hour In the garden, Prue herself had not been able to stand waiting any longer. They headed hand in hand towards the living room. As they got closer Prue tightened her grip then knocked and pushed open the door.

"Prue, Andy come in and take a seat we have a lot to talk about" Victor was stern

They walked in and took a seat next to each other; he still had her hand tight. There was something about Victor's voice that he disliked, he then looked at Patty and saw that she was looking at her daughter, she looked like a mass of conflicted emotion.

"So I take it that you are keeping the baby?" Victor asked

Andy's eyes registered shocked as he wrapped an arm around Prue, "Of course" He shot

"Andy I never meant anything by it I'm just...trying to get a picture of this." Victor explained

"Well picture this..." Andy was getting overly protective, "I love your daughter and I will not let anything happen to her or my child. I am sorry if we have hurt you in anyway but I want you to know that I am not going to leave her or let anything happen to her." Andy was getting aggressive and would have continued to shout if Prue didn't put her arm around his waist and pull him back.

"Andy" She warned, then looked over at her mother and father, "Mom dad look, I'm sorry because I know that I have disappointed you but...I love Andy and he loves me so...this baby...it's ours and we will not get rid of it."

Victor stood to his feet, "You know what Prue, I'm disappointed and angry at myself...I should have protected you from this." He explained, "I'll love you and nothing will change that. And you..." He said indicating Andy, "You Andy are now and always will be a pain in my ass..." HE shouted, "If you ever hurt my daughter, In anyway I swear to god I will kill you myself and you, well you better not ever talk to me like that again because from the moment you got my daughter pregnant you became my son. And none of my children talk to me like that"

"Sir..." Andy began as he stood to his feet

"DAD" Victor corrected, "From now on if you call me Sir, or Mr Haliwell I may very well hit you, the same goes for Patty, you will call her mom"

"Does this mean that...that you accept that I and your daughter will have this baby" Andy asked hopefully

"Yes Andy, and from what I have seen you will take good care of her. You better treat her well"

Andy couldn't help it he smiled widely he out stretched his hand to take victor's but he had a different idea pulling his grandchild's father into his arms. "I mean it Andy, don't mess this up" He warned

Prue was in shock she stood to her feet looking at her mother, Patty smiled and walked over to Prue pulling her into a hug, "Mom" Prue choked out

"Honey it's okay..." Patty rubbed her hand on Prue's back and kissed her forehead, "we are both here for you"

"Thank you mom" Prue spoke getting very emotional, tears of happiness falling down her face.

Victor then walked over and took Prue from Patty's arms, Prue buried her head in his chest, "I love you honey" Victor reassured,

"I love you too dad" Prue cried. After a few moments Andy walked over and took a very emotional Prue out of the arms of her father and she fell into him. Victor nodded at Andy and patted him on his back then he turned and hugged his wife.


	4. chapter 4

**Part 4 - thanks agian for all the reviews ANDthose who r reading this!:)**

Piper was sat on her bed looking like she had just seen the dead walk again, her skin had drained to a pasty white and her eyes still registering shocked. Phoebe was stood whit her back to the wall near the window not gone pale but there was something in her eyes that was off. Pain, deep emotional Pain. Paige was sat on Pipers set of Draws over near the door, one leg draped off the side and the other pulled up to her, she looked a little less shocked and a little confused still. Her oldest sister, Prue was pregnant?

After a few silent minuets Paige spoke first, "Is this a joke?" she asked

Neither of her sisters answered straight of, until Phoebe, stepped away from the wall and turned to look out of the window resting her head on the cool pains of glass, "How do you think they'll take it?" Phoebe asked

"Mom and Dad, Jesus you know them they make everything right again, in there heads anyway. Dad will shot a bit the talk to them and accept this. I mean we all know what they went threw with Prue...with grams. They won't do that to Prue"

"How can you be sure I mean dad was pissed" Phoebe offered

"Because, I saw the way he looked at her, he loves her...he won't add to her pain." Paige answered, "I mean god its Prue, if anyone of us should break this news and get away with it then it's Prue." Paige explained, as she looked from Phoebe's back to a still very shell shocked Piper, who was yet to speak.

"Of course perfect fucking Prue" Phoebe mumbled as she brought back her head and hit it lightly of the pain of glass, "you know if that was me...well lets just say that Rick wouldn't be standing there now if he got me pregnant. Dad would have killed him and me both. And you know it...I would have had the 'you are a disgrace to this family' lecture that I seem to hear so often."

Paige looked at Phoebe utterly confused, "What? Are you kidding me..." She started as she felt a great huge need to stick up for Prue at this moment in time, "Rick don't make me laugh, he wouldn't even stick by you never mind be here to tell dad" she spat, "It's totally different with Prue her and Andy have been going out for years...Andy well he..."

Phoebe sun around, "Go on say it, Andy what? He loves her. You know what Paige you shouldn't be mouthing of over things you know nothing about. Andy got Prue pregnant, she had her whole life ahead of her, she was just starting to get it together"

"Dude look I didn't mean anything..." Paige began, emotions were high and things in this room were getting very heated

"Just back off okay" Phoebe spat

"GUYS...what the hell has got into you two?" Piper shouted, the first words spoken in all the time she had been in the room, "would you stop fighting, I'm having a little trouble dealing with this fucking thing I don't need to hear you two as well"

Phoebe just turned and looked out of the window, "No problem, Paige you comfort Piper and when Prue comes up here treat her like a god. I'm out of this fucking place" She shouted turning and walking towards the door.

Paige was quick to jump off the draws and managed to grab hold of Phoebe's shoulder and swing her around, "What the hell has got into you?"

Phoebe pushed Paige's hand away and pushed her back a little, "More than any of you will ever fucking know" She growled, "Leave it okay" and with that she turned, pulled open the door and left them in the room.

Paige didn't understand any of this, I mean she knew that it had hit them all but not as hard as Phoebe's taking it there is much more to it than that, a lot more.

Paige looked over at Piper, "Paige, go stop her, I'll be fine" that's all that Paige needed to be told, she swung around and headed off down the corridor after her older sister.

-----------------------------

Phoebe had made it halfway down the stairs before Paige could be hared, "Phoebe, what the hell is your problem?" She shouted,

"Problem? My problem is none of your fucking business"

Phoebe continued on her way, just as she had managed to grab hold of her jacket off the side Paige had got to her and took hold of her arm, "For fuck sake, this is stupid"

"Stupid, well Paige I fucking hope that you and your perfect fucking life dose not turn into anything remotely like mine. I told you once up stairs let go of my arm, don't touch me and don't act like you know what I'm going through" Phoebe had erupted, but now her anger and emotional explosion had brought more into the foyer. She looked over to see Andy coming around the corner with Prue following him.

"Pheebs what's up?" Andy asked,

Phoebe looked to where Andy had Prue's hand held tight; this was like a knife to her heart. She just looked from them back to Paige, "You don't know" she growled through her teeth. 

She stepped back and looked at Andy and Prue once more before turning and pulling open the manor door slamming it behind her. Prue looked over at Paige, "What happened?"

Paige still a little shocked turned, "I don't know she just, she lost it in our room. Started shouting of and bang, out the door she goes" Paige then looked at Prue and Andy, "I...I better get back up to Piper" She turned and left.

Andy looked down at Prue, "They are not taking this as well as I thought, maybe I should go up and see if there okay?"

Andy nodded, "Do you want me to come with?"

"I think that I better do it alone" She added, leaning up and kissing him on the lips

Andy shook his head and as Prue tried to walk away he pulled her back, "Prue no" He growled lowly so only she could hear, "I'm contemplating the very real possibility that your father is going to kill me, he says that he won't but Prue trust me...unless you want our baby to be fatherless do not send me back in there"

"Andy, don't be stupid. He may hit you but my mom won't let him actually kill you. Just don't agitate him" She advised with a smile

Andy smiled back and kissed her again on the lips, her mind running through all of the reasons why she loved this guy, then when she pulled back she hugged him "Go on it'll be fine I wont be long"

"Okay, and look...if Phoebe hasn't come back in an hour I'm going to go looking for her okay" He explained – as he said that he recalled the times before when he had gone looking for the youngest sometimes with out thee knowledge of Prue. When Phoebe called him for help and when her boyfriend had beat her up, or she had drunk herself stupid.

"Yeah, thanks" Prue said, "I'll go up to them now" Andy nodded and let go of Prue who headed up to the sisters who didn't walk out of the house.

-----------------------------

Phoebe walked off down the road her hands clenched into tight fists, her heart beating fast and her head all over the place. She knew that she was letting her personal emotions intrude her mind and that she was making this whole thing harder on Prue – she of all people knew how hard it was to come to terms with the fact that you may be pregnant never mind the full on reality of been a mother, the past few months Phoebe felt that kind of fear and sheer terror.

She felt tears burn the back of her eyes, she knew that she was letting this affect the way she was thinking. She placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and headed off to the nearest place to be alone.

-----------------------------

Prue walked through the door to Piper's room to see Piper in the same place and Paige back in hers up on the draws – it was just like when they were kids, they would all end up in one room sat around it, laughing and talking – but today the feel was something different, something very different.

Piper looked over towards her, "So pregnant huh?" she asked, Prue walked further in leaning against the doorway, "You know I always though Phoebe would be the one to spring that on us and you going to kill her. Funny how things work out"

Prue smiled, "I thought it'd be Phoebe too" she admitted

"When did you find out?" Piper asked

"Yesterday" Prue explained

"You could have called I mean, you must have been scared...I would have been there for you. I wouldn't have judged you." Piper said

"I know that...but yesterday I couldn't even speak to Andy, until this morning I couldn't even tell him I loved him. I was scared Piper and ... I still am" Prue admitted

"I bet it feels strange?" Piper asked,

Prue nodded her head, "Yeah it...it does. I just, I can't get used to the idea of having a baby. I mean, it's a big shock"

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" Paige asked, Prue nodded, "That's great Prue, really great" Paige beamed as she stood up and walked over to her sister hugging her

"Yeah it is" Prue spoke, hugging Paige back tight

"it's strange?" Paige asked, "I mean your Prue, my sister having a baby? It's strange to me"

"How'd dad and mom take it?" Paige asked

"Surprisingly much better than I though...well, Andy's still alive and I'm still welcome in the house. Are you two okay with it?" Prue asked cautiously, "I mean you don't hate me or anything?"

"Depends" Piper said standing up, "are you happy?"

"I think I am, I can't tell through the paralyzing fear" Prue smiled, "What's not to be happy about though I mean I'm having a baby with the guy I love more than my own life"

Piper stepped over to her older sister, "Well in that case I'm happy for you, happy for you and Andy. And I could never hate you Prue...ever" Piper and Prue hugged then Prue also pulled Paige in, "Congratulations Prue" Paige said, "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks. But there is one person missing in this group hug...what happened?" Prue asked

Paige stepped back, "I don't know but it's something more than your news...much more. And call me crazy but I think it has something to do with that fucking loser boyfriend of hers"

"Well then who wants to take the whole boyfriend thing up with her?" Piper asked, "someone needs to"

"I'll do it" Prue spoke up, "but not tonight, more than likely she has had a drink and this is a subject that should not be brought up around her when she has consumed alcohol." She explained.

-----------------------------


	5. chapter 5

Hay there sorry its taken so long thans for reading - i'll try and get more up faster having a little troble with finding time lately! but promise i'll try. THANKS

and hey** CC** i'll probably e-mail u soon- sorry about the delay my computers playing up! hope u r hdoing good dude! ;-)

**part 5  
**  
Andy walked through the manor doors and threw his keys on the side, he sighed as he put his jacket on the stand and turned to enter the living room. Walking through he saw three sets of eyes looking at him hopefully. "I couldn't find he" He said, causing the three sisters to look away. Andy walked over to sit next to Prue who was on the chair. "She don't want to be found…we'll just have to wait"

"I called her mobile, she isn't answering" Piper explained from where she was sat with Paige on the sofa. "We are going to just have to wait"

"She'll be back" Paige said reassuringly, "She just needs a bit of time"

"Well hopefully she wont be drinking herself stupid because if she does then, well things are going to be far from Merry this Christmas" Piper stated

Andy reached his hand over onto Prue's stomach, "How are you holding up?" he asked as he lent down to kiss her

"Not well…" Prue answered leaning into his kiss, "maybe we should go to bed, mom and dad have I mean they know she'll be back so why don't we do the same?" Prue asked

Piper looked over at her oldest sister, "Something's really up isn't it?"

"Yeah" Paige answered, "we'll talk to her tomorrow"

They all nodded and stood up to go to bed, "So where we all sleeping?" Prue asked

"Well you and Andy have your old room, then Paige why don't I come into your and Phoebe's old bedroom and when Phoebe stumbles in she can have my bed" Piper arranged

Always the organized one – Prue thought, "Sounds good" With this they all headed off to the rooms.

-----------------------------

Her hand fell onto the door handle as she had trouble opening the door she eventually burst through. By no means quietly – this was her drunk state, the whole loud door slamming, head spinning, stumbling ness – it was Phoebe's drunk state.

Her Phone rang for the hundredth time that night and Phoebe decided that she would now answer it, when she found the kitchen anyway, and something to stand near – and maybe another bottle – she contemplated, - yeah a bottles good.

As she walked through she mumbled, "Happy…fucking…Christmas" Then made her way successfully into the kitchen, she managed to also find a bottle to her relief it did not matter what it was, just a strong alcoholic beverage to make her forget.

After getting the beer she headed into the living room, the living room that was lit only by the crackling fire. Phoebe made her way over to the couch but as she took a seat she missed it and fell to the floor – not that she noticed – she was too busy, preoccupied even to think about her actions. She looked at the tree, for a good few minuets, every so often taking a swig from the bottle and bringing it back to her lap.

It was at this point Prue showed up in the door way – sure she had got up to see if Phoebe had got home, but as she made it to the room to find an empty bed she felt a need to come down and grab a drink of water – she just happened to hear Phoebe as she did so, drawing her to the living room.

She watched for a while, a good while watched as her little sis battled through the inner demons – she saw it in Phoebe's eyes that she was somewhere else. Just as Prue was about to step in she decided that when the phone rang she would learn more about her sisters anger to drop in on the call – all for the good of Phoebe and well Prue's reassurance her sister was okay.

The damn Phone was ringing again this time Phoebe decided to answer it, she picked up the small flashing phone and struggled to turn it on but when she finally managed to she brought it up to her ear to hear the on voice which at this moment was the only one that could make her feel worse that she already felt –"What?" She answered abruptly

"I have been ringin' you all night" He shouted

"um" Phoebe mumbled

"You drunk?" He asked

"Drunk? No more than usual, well I haven't passed out yet" Phoebe answered

"What the hell are you playing at?" He asked

"Playing at, I fucking ent play…where are you?"

"What do you care?" he shot back

"I care…more than you do. About any of this…about us." Phoebe struggled to speak coherently

"Us? Phoebe you need to stop fucking drinking or they'll be no us"

There was silence until Phoebe out of nowhere said, "Prue's pregnant…"

"Great for Prue, what the hell does that…"

"Prue's pregnant Rick! RING ANY BELLS" Phoebe shouted, "This whole fucking life of mine is fucked up…they expected me to be the first one pregnant and the father fucking off…they have no idea how fucking close they were do they? Huh?"

"Not this again, Phoebe get over it…"

"Over what? she asked

"That whole Pregnancy thing" he shouted

"Pregnancy thing? I can't get over the fact you were not there for me"

"I'm not talking when you are like this" Rick screamed as he cut her off, Then angered Phoebe and she threw her phone to the floor across the room.

"Fucking talking…I'm not like anything. You made me like this" She babbled, the bottle found its way to her mouth again, when it was down Phoebe looked into the fire, "Happy Christmas Pheebs" She growled, tears welled up in her eyes. Things soon became too much and she totally erupted into tears.

Prue, still unsure if what it was exactly that she just hared was sure of only one thing, Phoebe needed her. Walking forward into the room, she walked over and sat on the floor next to Phoebe wrapping her arms around her Phoebe's head found Prue's should – a shoulder that from a very young age Phoebe knew that she could lean on – Prue lent across and took the bottle from Phoebe's hands with ease as the younger of the two decided it was best not to fight… but to give into to the love she needed right now.

"shush" Prue soothed softly, "Honey calm down, talk to me" Phoebe just lay there, her eyes closed tight as sobs wrecked through her body, for months she had hid emotion but tonight she was unable to anymore, now she was in the arms of her sister, she knew that she was safe and even in her drunk state she was able to understand when she was safe.

Prue just rocked Phoebe back and forth for over half an hour, she was replaying the whole convocation in her own head trying to make sence of the whole thing. She couldn't. Phoebe was now silent no more tears she was just sat there looking at the floor. Prue took a shot, "You okay baby?" She asked, Phoebe just shook her head, "Talk to me? Please" Prue begged

"Hurts…" She said simply, "It hurts to think about it. I…I love him…LOVED? Maybe?"

"Rick?" Prue asked

"Yeah…" Phoebe just closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Prue, I can't do this right now. I need to go to bed."

"Yeah well, you are stuck with me tonight – unless you want to tell me what's going on so I'm not worried all night?" Prue ventured

Phoebe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "about a month ago I went to the doctors because I wasn't very well, they told me that I could be pregnant but they weren't sure… they took blood and told be they would get back with the results in a few days. I… I was lost, confused and I needed someone…so I rang Rick…I told him and he just screamed at me. When I got home he was there waiting and he went mad at me. I was a mess Prue, and I needed to be held instead all I had was him screaming at me. 'How could you be this stupid?' 'How could I have let this happen?' like it was my fault. If I was pregnant then I sure as hell wouldn't have had him stood by me, he would have left. Everything is my fault and I have had enough of it"

"Why didn't you call me?" Prue asked, her heart going out to the youngest…she knew what it was like to receive that kind of news and if Andy wasn't there then she didn't think that she would be able to live through it, "I'm sorry that happened to you" Prue expressed

"Because you all…expected me to mess up like that – Dad, he would have killed me…I saw the way he reacted when you told him – all that shouting was because he was scared for you, not angry. I mean you and Andy are soul mates who could be angry?" Phoebe asked,

"Aren't you?"

"No I'm really happy for you and Andy, really happy, I'm just pissed that my boyfriend would have let me and my baby die if I became pregnant…he would have left."

Again silence fell upon them, until Phoebe asked, "We aren't kids anymore are we?"

"No we aren't Piper just said the same thing to me. But we haven't been kids for a while now" Prue explained

"Yeah well it was nice to pretend. Just today I mean, I listen to you guys and your perfect fucking lives and I resent you…then I hear your pregnant and its like, BANG! Wow. My life totally worthless and without meaning"

Prue knew Phoebe was just talking because of the alcohol and decide that actually she should take advantage of this. "Do you love him?" she asked

"Who? Mr throws the furniture around?" Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You know why I'm really happy for you? You know why? because Andy, he really loves you. I mean when you, you found out how did he act?"

Prue really didn't know where this was going but she continued to talk, "He just held me, mostly because I needed it. I couldn't talk so he just held me."

"I couldn't stand, or anything, I went back still feeling like hell and – he screamed, he shouted, he wrecked the apartment and I'm here feeling sorry for myself…I mean this is nothing new to me. You know all them guys, that don't really give a damn about me. But I love them all Prue. I do think I still love Rick"

Phoebe's head was still against Prue's shoulder, Prue had her arms around her – This was it Prue decided to take this further than she had intended…this could backfire horribly, Phoebe could react a hell of a lot worse that Prue intended, well she had been through so much now…So very, very much. "Has he hit you?"

At first there was no reply, then – "I don't know." Was all the youngest said, "when we argue I drink myself stupid – I don't remember most of what he says, or I say or anything that happens." Tears fell again from Phoebe and Prue knew that was all she would get from the younger sister. She was a little scared – Phoebe had answered so simply, she sounded so broken.

"Come on, lets get you up to bed" Phoebe made no movement but luckily Prue was able to lift her and help her to the room. Today had been a long day for them both and right now they needed rest – but this convocation was far from over. Prue would get to the bottom of her sisters pain and if necessary sort Rick out. He was no good for Phoebe – over the time they had been together he had hurt her so much. It wasn't helping with the drinking. He was slowly killing her.

And that had to stop! Prue could not imagine what Phoebe had gone through all alone, with the fear of having his child. And he, not caring for her enough to even hold her, It hurt Prue to even think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took so long...more soon i hope**

**Part 6**

**25th December**

She woke, and knew that something was wrong, she wasn't alone. Turning slowly so not to wake the person next to her she found herself looking at a sleeping Prue, who's arm was slung over protectively around Phoebe's waist. 'shit what have I said' phoebe cursed knowing the only reason that Prue would be in her bed and not across the hall with Andy was if she'd given Prue a reason to be that worried. Had she told her everything. Cursing Phoebe slowly, lifted Prue's hand and slid from the bed quietly so not to wake her. Taking a pair of jeans, her boots and a red top she took off for the bathroom – it was only seven so knew most of the manor would still be asleep.

Spending only half an hour in the bathroom, she had showered, dressed, applied the make up and got her story sorted. She had hared Paige up and about and who she thought to be Andy and Prue talking in hushed voice in the hallway – about her no doubt. Walking from the bathroom she headed to the top of the stairs and took them two at a time jumping to the last. Running into the kitchen she was smiling – "MORNING GUYS" She beamed, "Merry Christmas" sure this was all put on.

"Morning Honey" He mom walked over giving her a kiss, as the others also greeted her. She was shocked to see they were all up and about. "What are we all in here for? Shouldn't we be in there by the tree?" She asked.

"that's what I said" Paige explained.

Victor looked to his daughters, "Just like kids" He said shaking his head with a smile, "Come on then…lets go"

Phoebe however she tried to not look at Prue, did find herself looking in that direction. Prue however wasn't smiling, phoebe felt like Prue could see threw her false smile to the pain. Phoebe looked away from her and walked into the living room – Prue got up and followed.

The time had passed, the tree was now empty as they had all attacked the gifts they all sat around laughing and smiling, bar Phoebe who seemed to space. She was staring at the tree, looking at the ornaments and remembering a childhood she missed. Broken from her thoughts with the sound of a ringing – it was her phone. She looked confused, she checked her pockets and then looked around.

"Pheebs, floor" Prue pointed out. It was near the fire place where she had thrown it last night. Phoebe looked to it and lent over picking it up. She checked the name, flashing on the screen and sighed.

"Hey doll" The voice sounded happy, "Merry holiday festiveness" his thick newyork accent sounded.

"Yeah Christmas happiness and all that crap to you too…what do you want?" She asked.

"To talk to you…" He said,

"Danni it won't work" Phoebe cut him off

"Why not? Come on…you know I like you to be happy at Christmas" He sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm at home – and no, I'm not coming to yours so you can talk me into going back to him" Phoebe short, "you can't fix this one"

"Can I try?" He asked

"not this time…I'm sorry, I know it's hard on you but…"

"Look, don't apologise to me. I want you to be happy is all. Phoebe, what's he done to you…just tell me"

"Danni, he's your mate to…I don't want to put you in the middle"

"Look, Phoebe if he's done something tell me"

"Danni, just leave it…please"

"HALLIWELL STOP BEEN SO HARD! Let me help you out"

"I don't need your help Danni, I just need to get threw this god damn holiday and I'll be fine. I have to go…talk to you later"

"You know you will…"

"Yeah c ya" She cut the phone off. And looked around at the room that had fallen silent. Shit, she had forgot about them sitting there.

"Everything okay Phoebe?" Victor asked.

"Yeah great" She smiled, "does anyone mind if I bail for a few hours…I have some stuff to sort out and I'm not really any good in the kitchen anyway"

"I do" Prue spoke, "We need to talk"

"Later" Phoebe said, "mom, dad do you mind"

"No, go on honey"

"thanks…won't be long" With that Phoebe left the manor.

"What happened last night?" Victor asked Prue

"Her boyfriend happened…that's the reason she's acting like this…"

"She'll be fine Prue, she'll be back soon"

"Yeah and drunk no doubt"

tbc...


End file.
